En el espejo
by parixs
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrió con Sirius cuando atravesó el velo?
1. A medianoche

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling**

**Llevo un tiempo con esta historia rondándome por la cabeza; ya sé lo que va a pasar y cómo terminará pero me está costando horrores escribirla, así que si te decides a leerla (cosa que por otra parte agradecería infinitamente ;) ) te suplico que tengas paciencia conmigo.**

**Me temo que los primeros capítulos son un poco aburridos pero no he encontrado otra forma de poner los acontecimientos sobre la mesa. De todos modos procuraré que la parte más interesante empiece pronto.**

**Y ya para terminar, si lees esta historia me encantaría que me dejases un review con tu opinión, sea buena o mala :)**

**Capítulo 1: A medianoche**

Había pasado la mitad del verano y Harry apenas había salido de su habitación. Solamente se relacionaba con los Dursley a las horas de las comidas e incluso entonces apenas hablaba. Sus tíos no parecían molestos con la situación, más bien al contrario; Harry notaba cómo los músculos de la enorme espalda de su tío se tensaban cada vez que él entraba por la puerta y no podía evitar sonreír al recordar su cara cuando Moody se despidió de él en King Cross.

Harry pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tumbado en su cama mirando al techo o, cuando se sentía con el suficiente humor, jugando con Hedwig. Recibía noticias de Hermione y Ron casi a diario y también algunos miembros de la Orden le habían enviado lechuzas; sabía que estaban preocupados por él después de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio pero Harry, aunque estaba agradecido por su apoyo, no podía dejar de notar esa especie de garra helada que se aferraba a la boca de su estómago. Incluso cuando no pensaba directamente en Sirius ni en Voldemort ni en profecías, incluso cuando concentraba todos sus sentidos en cualquier tarea banal, sentía en el pecho esa opresión que le obligaba a recordar la ausencia de su padrino.

El pasar la mayor parte del tiempo solo tampoco ayudaba mucho. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el señor Weasley o Lupin o cualquiera fuera a buscarle y le llevase con los demás pero sabía que eso no ocurriría. Dumbledore había dejado claro que no quería verle fuera de la protección de su tía hasta que él mismo pudiera mantenerle a salvo, y eso no sería hasta que comenzara el curso.

La víspera de su cumpleaños Harry estaba sentado ante la jaula de Hedwig, observándola mientras se colocaba las plumas con el pico. Procuraba no pensar que al día siguiente no recibiría ninguna felicitación de Sirius pero la misma idea volvía a su cabeza una y otra vez cubriendo como una ola cualquier otro pensamiento. Sin ser totalmente consciente de lo que hacía se levantó y rebuscó en el fondo de su baúl hasta palpar uno de los fragmentos a los que había quedado reducido el espejo que le había regalado Sirius hacía ya casi un año. Si aquel horrible día del curso pasado hubiera pensado detenidamente habría recordado este regalo y habría podido comprobar que Sirius no estaba en el Ministerio de Magia. Si hubiera pensado con más detenimiento Sirius estaría vivo. Con la rabia y la culpabilidad ardiéndole en la garganta Harry sacó del baúl el trozo de espejo que había estado sujetando. Al hacerlo se percató de que lo había apretado con tanta fuerza que se había cortado en la mano y estaba sangrando. Observó las gotas rojas deslizándose lentamente sobre la superficie del cristal y se dio cuenta en ese momento de que el de espejo que sujetaba era el último recuerdo que le quedaba de su padrino. Con los ojos empañados lo posó sobre la túnica que guardaba en el baúl y regresó a su sitio frente a Hedwig.

Esa noche Harry despertó con una sensación extraña recorriéndole el cuerpo, una especie de hormigueo que iba desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta su estómago. Se giró en la cama para ver la hora en el despertador de su mesita; en ese momento dieron las doce en punto. Medianoche. Y con la llegada de la medianoche una tenue luz azulada iluminó el techo de su habitación. Sobresaltado, Harry se incorporó para mirar por la ventana, intentando descubrir la procedencia de la luz. Pronto pudo comprobar que ésta no venía del exterior sino de algún lugar dentro de su propio cuarto. De la esquina que ocupaba su baúl para ser más exactos. Rápidamente se levantó y se acercó; al alzar la tapa descubrió que el foco de la luz era el fragmento de espejo que había sujetado horas antes. Sorprendentemente la iluminación no se había hecho más intensa por haber sacado su fuente al exterior. La mortecina luz azulada fluía a través de los poros del cristal y se deslizaba por su superficie, espesa como una neblina. Harry se acercó el espejo a los ojos, tratando de encontrar el lugar donde se formaba la luz. Al hacerlo vio los restos de sangre seca y se vio también a sí mismo observándole desde el otro lado del espejo. El cosquilleo que había sentido a lo largo de su cuerpo aumentó.

Sirius? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

La imagen de sus propios ojos contemplados tan de cerca y rodeados de ese espeso humo azul empezaba a resultarle fascinante. Siguió acercándose el espejo hasta que los contornos de sus pupilas se hicieron borrosos. Sólo veía un fondo esmeralda sembrado con cientos de estrías castañas, dispuestas en lo que le pareció una espiral. Las líneas castañas empezaron a moverse como si el viento estuviera levantando briznas de hierba seca. Al principio este movimiento resultaba tranquilizador y agradable pero poco a poco fue haciéndose más rápido hasta que Harry se mareó. En ese momento trató de apartar la vista del espejo pero con terror se dio cuenta de que estaba paralizado; su cuerpo no obedecía las órdenes de su cerebro y se encontró con los ojos fijos en esa maraña de líneas verdes y marrones que giraban en círculos cada vez más cerrados.

Y de pronto todo se detuvo y Harry se encontró frente a unos ojos azules y duros, rodeados de finas arrugas, que le observaban fijamente. La imagen se fue alejando poco a poco hasta que Harry pudo distinguir el rostro de la persona que le miraba. Era una mujer de rasgos finos, enmarcados por una despeinada melena negra. Tenía la boca abierta en lo que podría haberse tratado de una gran sonrisa si no hubiera sido por la mirada de dolor que la acompañaba. Iba vestida con una túnica negra y aferraba en su mano una varita que apuntaba a Harry. Era Bellatrix Black. La imagen seguía alejándose de la superficie del espejo y Harry pudo ver entonces en el margen superior de éste una tela vieja. Parecía inmóvil pero mirando con atención podía percibir su borde inferior ondulándose. Toda la imagen parecía evolucionar de forma cientos de veces más lenta que en la vida real, pero aún así Harry la reconoció: era el momento en el que Bellatrix Black había enviado a su padrino al otro lado del arco del Ministerio de Magia; la vieja tela era sin lugar a dudas el velo que colgaba del arco de piedra. Harry recordó con una punzada en el pecho cómo el maldito velo había aleteado tras la caída de Sirius.

Un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas le hizo sobresaltarse y entonces, sin saber cómo, había desviado la vista del espejo.

Harry! Qué estás haciendo? Qué demonios es esa luz?- su tío Vernon aporreaba la puerta. Parecía enfadado, pero no lo suficiente como para atreverse a entrar en la habitación cuando sospechaba que algo relacionado con la magia estaba ocurriendo dentro de ella.

Nada! – respondió Harry. Se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba jadeante, como si acabase de hacer un gran esfuerzo.- No podía dormir. Enseguida me acuesto-

Eso espero! Por tu bien!- gritó su tío.

Harry se quedó quieto en el mismo lugar en el estaba hasta que oyó la puerta de la habitación de sus tíos cerrarse. La luz azul había desaparecido y el fragmento de espejo tenía una apariencia totalmente inocente. Con manos temblorosas lo guardó de nuevo en el baúl y regresó a la cama. Mientas sentía las gotas de sudor frío resbalando por su cara pensó intensamente en lo ocurrido. Había estado a punto de ver a Sirius. Pero su padrino estaba muerto; ¿quizá por eso el espejo no podía mostrársele¿Por eso sólo podía revivir el momento de su muerte? Sirius le había dicho que mirando en el espejo le vería y podrían hablar, pero la imagen que acababa de contemplar había ocurrido hacía meses. ¿Acaso el espejo sólo era capaz de mostrarle los últimos instantes de su vida?

Con miles de preguntas bailándole en la cabeza Harry no fue capaz de cerrar los ojos hasta que las primeras luces del día le cosquillearon en las mejillas. Para entonces lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que necesitaba contarle a alguien lo ocurrido. Alguien que pudiera darle alguna explicación. Pero no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser ese alguien.


	2. De vuelta

**A****idee: Muchas gracias por tu review! Este capítulo es de enlace así que no pasa casi nada pero en el siguiente aparecen las primeras explicaciones y después creo que se va haciendo más interesante. Espero que te guste, un besito.**

**Capítulo 2: De vuelta**

Hedwig necesitó un buen rato para despertar a Harry. A pesar de que era bien avanzada la mañana no tuvo más remedio que pasearse con sus puntiagudas garras por la cara del chico, para después pellizcarle el cuero cabelludo con su pico. Sólo entonces Harry abrió los ojos y la lechuza aprovechó para agitar la pata ante sus ojos, mostrándole el paquete atado a ella. Harry se incorporó con pocas ganas para desatarlo y entonces vio que el alfeizar de su ventana estaba ocupado por una fila de lechuzas de distintos tamaños y colores, todas ellas sosteniendo paquetes entre sus patas.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa le asomase a los labios. Parecía que todo el mundo se había acordado de su cumpleaños. Abrió primero el regalo que transportaba Hedwig. Era de Hermione, que por lo visto aún no había adquirido una lechuza propia. Se trataba de un libro de hechizos muy avanzados; Harry estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de llevar a cabo ninguno de ellos por lo menos hasta que no hubiera empezado su entrenamiento como auror.

Poco a poco fue desenvolviendo todos los regalos: Ron le enviaba galletas de chocolate hechas por su madre y un kit de artículos para bromas que había comprado a los gemelos. Tonks le mandó un transformador (un objeto metálico con la propiedad de hacer cambiar de color el pelo de la persona que lo sujetase) y Moody un gigantesco sombrero de ala ancha. El regalo de Lupin fue el que más le gustó; era un álbum de piel en el que había colocado fotografías de cuando él y sus padres iban a Howgarts. Había algunas fotos de grupo, y Harry pasó largo rato adivinando quién era cada una de las personas que aparecían en ellas, pero la mayoría eran de su padre, Sirius y Lupin juntos; Harry estaba seguro de que Remus había dejado deliberadamente fuera las fotos en las que aparecía Peter Pettigrew.

No se molestó en bajar a desayunar; comió algunas galletas mientras observaba con detenimiento cada una de las fotografías. Cuando volvió la última página del álbum su mente, como si hubiera saltado algún resorte, regresó de inmediato al descubrimiento del espejo.

Por algún motivo no le apetecía mencionar el tema a Ron ni a Hermione. No sabía por qué pero tenía la intuición de que lo ocurrido la noche anterior no era algo de lo que debiera hablar con sus amigos.

Dumbledore sabría con toda seguridad darle una explicación pero no podía contar con él por el momento. El mundo mágico había conseguido mantener un precario equilibrio de paz durante los últimos meses, continuando con sus vidas normales como si nada hubiera pasado, pero bajo la tranquila superficie todos y cada uno de sus miembros se encontraban en tensión, sintiendo que la guerra estallaría en toda su intensidad de un momento a otro. Todos deberían estar preparados para entonces y Dumbledore era el pilar fundamental de la defensa contra Voldemort; él supervisaba todas las estrategias y ponía en marcha cada una de las actividades de la Orden. Harry sabía que no podía entretenerle con algo tan banal como un espejo.

Dejando vagar la mirada alrededor de su habitación Harry posó los ojos de nuevo sobre el álbum de piel. Lupin. El corazón se le aceleró. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Lupin podría ayudarle. Muy probablemente conocería el funcionamiento del espejo, a fin y al cabo había sido el mejor amigo de su padre y Sirius durante muchos años. Trató de pensar rápidamente cómo escribir una carta en clave a Remus, de modo que le explicase lo sucedido sin dar ninguna pista a alguien extraño que pudiera interceptar su correo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no sería tarea sencilla: Lupin no sabía nada del regalo de Sirius y Harry no era capaz de encontrar el modo de explicárselo sin exponer claramente el asunto. Tras varios borradores desechados Harry se convenció de que tendría que esperar a reunirse con los miembros de la Orden para aclarar el misterio.

El resto del verano transcurrió para Harry espeso como gelatina caliente. Las horas pasaban como días y los minutos parecían contener cientos de segundos. A pesar de que constantemente la curiosidad le cosquilleaba, una pequeña voz en su interior logró convencerle, vez tras vez, de que sería mejor no acercarse al espejo hasta saber con certeza qué iba a encontrarse si lo hacía.

Sólo quedaban dos semanas para que el nuevo curso comenzase y desde el día de su cumpleaños no había vuelto a tener noticias de sus amigos. No podía evitar sentirse molesto, a pesar de que sabía que no era seguro mantener un correo regular. La amarga sensación de que siempre estaba solo cuando más necesitaba ayuda y compañía permanecía latiendo en su pecho, al mismo ritmo que el imperioso deseo de desentrañar el secreto del espejo.

Ese mismo día recibió una lechuza, enviada por Ron:

_Harry, espero que estés pasando un buen verano. Aquí todo está bien._

_Hermione ha venido a pasar unos días a mi casa y nos gustaría que nos acompañaras. Mándame a Errol de vuelta con la confirmación y mañana por la tarde pasaremos a buscarte._

_Un abrazo,_

_Ron_

A pesar de lo emocionado que estaba, Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica al leer la carta. Era evidente que Ron estaba tan preocupado como él por la posibilidad de que interceptasen el correo, ni siquiera parecía que hubiese sido su amigo el autor de una carta tan fría. Rápidamente garabateó un _Sí_ en el reverso del pergamino y lo ató en la pata de Errol, que salió volando inmediatamente, contenta de resultar tan útil.

Ni siquiera pensaba molestarse en pedir permiso a sus tíos; sabía que no sólo no se atreverían a negarse sino que estarían encantados de perderle de vista dos semanas antes de lo previsto.

Con los nervios a flor de piel empaquetó sus pertenencias en el baúl y lo dejó todo listo para la tarde siguiente.

Como Harry había previsto sus tíos parecieron aliviados cuando les comunicó que irían a buscarle al día siguiente. No obstante quisieron asegurarse de que quienquiera que fuese a aparecer para recogerle sería lo bastante discreto como para no permitir que los vecinos intuyesen que algo raro ocurría. No tuvieron suerte. El señor Weasley, junto con Tonks y Ojoloco Moody se aparecieron dentro de la salida de estar con un fuerte chasquido, haciendo que tía Petunia derramase la tetera sobre el sofá. Todos ellos iban vestidos con túnicas y llevaban escobas en las manos. Harry pasó varios días teniendo que contener la risa cada vez que recordaba la cara de sus tíos.

Ninguno habló mucho en el viaje. Aunque trataban de aparentar serenidad todos se mantenían vigilantes ante cualquier movimiento extraño que pudiera aparecer.

Para su extrañeza Harry comprobó que no sobrevolaban el campo, como deberían hacer para llegar a la Madriguera, sino que pasaban a toda velocidad sobre largas líneas de luces.

A dónde vamos?- gritó para poder ser oído a pesar de la velocidad.

A dónde crees?A Grimauld Place!- respondió Moody sin mirarle.

Al oir el nombre de la casa de su padrino Harry se sobresaltó. Aunque debería haber imaginado que le llevarían al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix no estaba muy seguro de poder soportar con tranquilidad todos los recuerdos que el lugar le traería.

En pocas horas se encontraron a la puerta del caserón. Harry fue el último en pasar al interior, sin atreverse a alzar la vista del suelo para retrasar en lo posible el momento en que reconocería cada uno de los rincones que había habitado Sirius.

Una voz familiar le hizo levantar la vista rápidamente:

Harry, ya estás aquí!- Remus Lupin avanzó hacia él con una cálida sonrisa para abrazarle. En las pocas semanas transcurridas desde la última vez que le había visto parecía haber envejecido años. Harry se dejó abrazar y, sin poder contenerse, le dijo:

Lupin, tengo que hablar contigo. Es importante-

Hermione bajaba en ese momento las escaleras a toda velocidad, seguida de cerca por Ron.

HARRY!- gritó lanzándose a sus brazos- Qué rápido habéis llegado!- Ron se había acercado también y le daba palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda.

Tenemos muchas cosas que contarte! Ven, sube a dejar tus cosas a la habitación- le apremió Hermione mientras le tiraba de la manga.

No, ahora no puedo- Hermione se quedó quieta, mirándole con extrañeza- Dentro de un rato subo. Ahora tengo que… hablar de… unas cosas. Con Lupin-añadió rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para no encontrarse con la expresión de contrariedad de sus amigos.

Remus se sentó frente a Harry en una de las apolilladas sillas de la cocina.

Bueno… no sé muy bien por dónde empezar… Tú… ¿recuerdas que mi padre y Sirius tenían un espejo para hablar entre ellos cuando no estaban juntos?- Lupin alzó las cejas sorprendido.

Sí, claro que lo recuerdo¿por qué?-

Harry carraspeó.

Porque ahora yo tengo ese espejo y no estoy seguro de si funciona como debería.-


	3. Explicaciones

**Capítulo 3: Explicaciones**

Una vez que Harry hubo terminado de contarle lo ocurrido Lupin permaneció largo rato en silencio, concentrado en un punto de la mesa. Cuando levantó la vista Harry no fue capaz de descifrar por completo su expresión; parecía desconcertado y también un poco asustado.

No sé muy bien qué decirte Harry-

Con estas palabras las esperanzas de Harry se desinflaron como globos pinchados. Su decepción debió ser evidente porque Lupin se apresuró a seguir hablando:

Me puedo hacer una idea de lo sucedido, pero no son más que suposiciones-

Qué suposiciones?-apremió Harry. Lupin negó con la cabeza.

No quiero decirte nada hasta no estar seguro. Y para eso tengo que hacer algunas investigaciones -

Qué investigaciones?- Lupin se sonrió ante la impaciencia del chico.

Tengo que conseguir algunos detalles sobre lo que ocurre al atravesar el velo-

No lo sabes?-

No, al menos no todo. Sé cuál es la misión general del arco pero nada más, y créeme que ya es suficiente para ser alguien que no pertenece al Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio. Ya sabes que todas sus actividades se llevan a cabo en el más absoluto secreto.-

Qué es lo que sabes del arco?-

Harry, no me pidas que te hable de eso. No estoy seguro de que debas tener tanta información sobre según qué asuntos.- Harry intentó interrumpirle pero Remus prosiguió- Voy a conseguir toda la información que pueda y después, si puedo, te contaré lo que averigüe. No te prometo nada- Se levantó para marcharse, procurando no fijarse en la expresión decepcionada del muchacho, pero el deje de tristeza en la voz de Harry le hizo detenerse.

Lupin, yo no quiero comprometerte. Sé que todo lo relacionado al Ministerio debe ser secreto pero yo necesito saber qué ha pasado con Sirius. Necesito saber si está muerto o no y necesito saber si voy a volver a verle porque si no es así tengo que empezar a hacerme a la idea. Todavía, cuando me despierto, pienso que igual todo ha sido sólo un mal sueño…- la mirada de Harry reflejaba un desconcierto tan dolido que Lupin no tuvo más remedio que volver a sentarse.

Tienes que prometerme que no vas a hablar con nadie de lo que voy a contarte. Tampoco con Ron y Hermione- añadió. Harry asintió vigorosamente.

Claro que sí, te lo prometo.-

Bien. Veamos… En cuanto a tu primera pregunta… el atravesar el arco no implica exactamente muerte sino una promesa de muerte. Es otra forma de prisión, aunque más benévola que Azkaban. Aquellos magos que han cometido delitos graves pero con algún atenuante, como por ejemplo haber sido buenas personas durante toda su vida, pueden optar a atravesar el velo en lugar de ir a Azkaban.

Qué significa eso de la promesa de muerte?- preguntó Harry. Lupin le hizo un gesto para que no le interrumpiera.

Cuando atraviesas el arco la parte material de tu cuerpo desaparece. El velo es el lugar donde se guarda lo único que queda de la persona: los recuerdos. Entre los hilos del velo la vida de quien ha atravesado el arco vuelve a discurrir, desde el momento en que nació hasta que pasó por él, pero no vuelve a vivir de nuevo. Simplemente salta de un recuerdo a otro y, dependiendo de la importancia que tenga para la persona, se detendrá más o menos tiempo en cada uno de ellos. Una vez ha permanecido en un determinado recuerdo el tiempo correspondiente, éste desaparecerá para dejarle avanzar al siguiente. Cuando el último recuerdo, el del momento en que pasó por el arco, desaparece, ya no queda nada de esa persona. Está muerta. Eso significa la promesa de muerte.-

Harry había empalidecido al escuchar las últimas frases. Con la boca seca acertó a articular:

Yo vi en el espejo el momento en que Bellatrix empujaba a Sirius a través del arco. ¿Eso significa que era su… su último recuerdo?- Lupin negó con la cabeza.

No lo sé, Harry. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que lo que viste en el espejo tuviera algo que ver con Sirius-

Y… ¿él sabe que está viviendo en recuerdos¿Sabe que va a… morir?-

Ya te dije que sólo sabía algunas cosas sobre el arco. No puedo contestarte a eso, pero haré lo que pueda para averiguarlo. Mientras tanto procura pensar en otras cosas- Lupin se levantó para salir de la cocina pero antes de atravesar la puerta se volvió de nuevo hacia el chico:

Hasta que no sepamos qué pasa con ese espejo creo que será mejor que no lo utilices- añadió suavemente.

Harry sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Sorprendentemente Ron y Hermione no le hicieron preguntas cuando entró en la habitación. Debía de verse tan mal como se sentía.

Actuando como si nada extraño ocurriese Hermione comenzó a charlar animadamente sobre todo lo que había hecho durante el verano; no mencionó ni una sola palabra sobre la Orden ni sobre Voldemort y llegó un momento en que absorbió a Harry de tal modo en su conversación que sus preocupaciones quedaron en un segundo plano. Hary se dio cuenta de esto cuando, al meterse Ron y él en la cama, Hermione hizo una pausa en su conversación y el cerebro de Harry aprovechó para volver a poner en marcha sus propios pensamientos. Aún así tuvo que agradecer mentalmente a la chica el esfuerzo.

Hermione les dio las buenas noches y, al salir de la habitación, Harry vio como rozaba el pelo de Ron con la punta de los dedos. A cualquier persona ajena a ellos le hubiera parecido un gesto casual, un simple roce involuntario, pero Harry la conocía demasiado bien como para no advertir el color rosado que habían adquirido sus mejillas. Se dio cuenta de que había tocado a Ron a propósito y, sin saber muy bien por qué, una situación con tan poca importancia como esta hizo aumentar el malestar que ya sentía.

Hacía días que Harry no dormía bien: su sueño era superficial y estaba plagado de imágenes extrañas e inquietantes. Sólo gracias a eso el levísimo ruido de la puerta de la entrada al cerrarse le hizo despertar. Sin moverse para no despertar a Ron, concentró toda su atención en los sonidos que se filtraban a través de la puerta de la habitación. Escuchaba voces amortiguadas, pero era incapaz de distinguir lo que decían. Se deslizó con cuidado fuera de la cama y avanzó de puntillas hacia la puerta; desde allí seguía sin poder escuchar lo que decían pero la menor distancia sí le sirvió para distinguir una de las voces: era Dumbledore. El corazón de Harry se aceleró. Deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento poder hablar con él, y más aún después de lo que Lupin le había contado; estaba seguro de que Dumbledore sabría encontrar una explicación sobre lo que se veía en el espejo. Sin embargo sabía que no podía bajar las escaleras para interrumpir la reunión. Enfadado por su propia frustración regresó a la cama. Con los ojos cerrados trató de volver a conciliar el sueño, aunque con pocas esperanzas de conseguirlo; estaba empezando a sentir que nunca le dirían realmente lo que había pasado con su padrino, que tendría que ser él mismo quien lo descubriera. A medida que pasaban los minutos este sentimiento crecía más y más en su interior hasta que llegó un momento en que le obligó a salir de nuevo de la cama, alcanzar sigilosamente su baúl y sacar el fragmento de espejo. Sin dejar de mirar la pulida superficie susurró:

Sirius Black-

En cuanto estas palabras salieron de su boca Harry volvió a sentir la desagradable pero ya familiar sensación de parálisis, mientras la luz azulada comenzaba a extenderse desde los bordes del espejo.


	4. Esperando

**Kate Death y alex black bird: mil gracias por vuestros reviews! Espero que os guste este capítulo, un besito para vosotras :)**

Entre los jirones de niebla azul Harry comenzó a distinguir en el fondo del espejo algunas figuras que se iban acercando a él. Poco a poco se fue ubicando dentro de la imagen que se le mostraba: parecía una estancia amplia, de paredes de piedra y suelo cubierto por una gruesa alfombra. Los muebles de la habitación parecían de madera pero no podía estar seguro de sus detalles porque todos ellos aparecían muy difuminados. Había algunas personas sentadas en un sillón pero Harry tampoco era capaz de distinguir sus caras. Toda la escena tenía un aire irreal, como si se tratase de una acuarela emborronada por la lluvia. Lo único que se veía con claridad era un niño pequeño, de unos cuatro años, sentado en la mullida alfombra al lado de un bebé, que gateaba hacia él con una sonrisa en la cara. El niño le tendía las manos, animándole a continuar avanzando.

Como si le hubieran empujado por la espalda, Harry se sintió caer en un abismo de humo azulado. Trató de gritar pero era incapaz de conseguir que su garganta formase sonido alguno. De pronto su caída se frenó y se encontró de nuevo en lo que le pareció la misma estancia, aunque los contornos eran esta vez mucho más nítidos. Por las ventanas entraba la calidez del sol iluminando a un niño y una niña que se perseguían por toda la habitación riendo a gritos. El chico parecía el mismo que había visto antes y Harry estuvo seguro de que se trataba de Sirius.

Volvió a sentirse empujado pero esta vez, aunque la situación seguía siendo desagradable, no le asustó. Se había dado cuenta de que sólo era el modo de pasar de un recuerdo a otro.

Se encontró esta vez en un gran jardín, de hierba color esmeralda perfectamente igualada y adornada por multitud de flores. El jardín pertenecía a un palacete que se alzaba grandioso entre castaños. Sirius y la misma niña jugaban con unos palos de madera, simulando que eran varitas para lanzarse maldiciones inventadas.

Harry se vio empujado de un recuerdo a otro, todos ellos de su padrino acompañado de esa niña: jugando, riendo, contándose historias bajo la colcha de la cama,… En ocasiones Harry no podía evitar que su mente riera al contemplar sus bromas.

A medida que los recuerdos se sucedían los niños parecían ir haciéndose más altos y sus rasgos modificándose, de forma muy leve pero lo suficientemente manifiesta como para que Harry, que concentraba todos sus sentidos en cada una de las imágenes que veía, se diera cuenta del cambio. Sabía que conocía a esa niña risueña de ojos azules, pero no era capaz de ubicarla en el lugar correcto.

¡Harry! – gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Al tratar de volverse, Harry tuvo la sensación de que era empujado de nuevo pero esta vez no atravesó ningún abismo de niebla sino que se encontró en su habitación de Grimmauld Place. Frente a él estaba Lupin, mirándole con expresión de miedo y de enfado.

Ron se había despertado con el grito y se había incorporado asustado en la cama.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó frotándose los párpados.

Nada Ron, quería hablar con Harry. Sigue durmiendo.-respondió Lupin sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

Ron atisbó por la franja de ventana que dejaban libre las cortinas y, al constatar por la mortecina luz del exterior que no serían más de las cinco de la mañana, volvió a tumbarse para seguir durmiendo.

Lupin le hizo un gesto a Harry para que le siguiera y le condujo hacia su habitación.

Creía haberte dicho que no utilizases ese espejo- le dijo tras cerrar la puerta.

Lo sé- respondió Harry, incómodo por haber sido encontrado desobedeciendo a la única persona dispuesta a ayudarle.- Lo siento. No pude evitarlo- Lupin alzó las cejas pero no dijo nada. Al cabo de unos segundo prosiguió:

Ha estado aquí Dumbledore y espero que no te importe, pero le he comentado lo que hablamos esta tarde- Harry alzó la vista para mirarle. Claro que no le importaba, eso era exactamente lo que quería, conocer la opinión de Dumbledore.

¿Y qué te ha dicho?- apremió el chico.

Se ha quedado sorprendido. Me ha contado lo que sabía sobre el arco, que no es mucho más de lo que ya sabemos, y ha dicho lo mismo que había pensado yo: que no debes acercarte a ese espejo hasta que no sepamos de dónde llegan sus imágenes-

Qué quieres decir?- Harry estaba profundamente decepcionado. Esa no era la ayuda que él estaba esperando – Vienen de Sirius, son sus recuerdos-

Y qué te hace estar tan seguro? – inquirió Remus con dureza. Al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico procuró suavizar un poco el tono- Harry, no puedes dejar de tener en cuenta que todo el mundo mágico está prácticamente en guerra y que el objetivo número uno del bando de Voldemort eres tú. Y Voldemort es un mago tremendamente poderoso¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que podría haber llegado hasta ese espejo y estar haciendo que muestre imágenes que te obliguen a ir a algún sitio¿Del mismo modo que hizo con tus sueños el año pasado?- Harry se estremeció al escuchar esto. No lo había pensado y tampoco quería hacerlo. Se había sentido feliz de nuevo contemplando a su padrino jugar de niño y, si era verdad que a través del espejo podía acompañarle en sus recuerdos, lo único que quería era poder hacerlo, absorber cada imagen de Sirius que se le mostrase y seguirle a lo largo de toda su vida. Voldemort no podía quitarle también eso.

Voldemort no tiene nada que ver con todo esto Lupin. Con el espejo veo los recuerdos de Sirius, tiene que ser eso lo que muestra porque antes le he visto de pequeño. Estoy seguro de que era él- añadió al encontrarse con la expresión desconfiada de Remus.

Puede que sea así Harry, pero también puede que no. Quizá alguien esté manipulando lo que ves en el espejo y no podemos correr ese riesgo. Creo que lo mejor será que yo lo guarde hasta que descubramos lo que ocurre-

No! No, yo lo guardaré. No volveré a utilizarlo, de verdad-

Harry, dijiste lo mismo esta tarde y no has tardado ni un día en romper tu promesa. Y en cualquier caso Dumbledore quiere estudiarlo para ver si consigue averiguar algo.-

A pesar de su contrariedad Harry supo que debía hacer lo que le decían.

Lupin le acompañó de nuevo su habitación para recoger el espejo. Harry se acostó pero tardó mucho en volver a dormirse.

Al cabo de lo que le parecieron sólo unos minutos Ron le despertó para avisarle de que ya era la hora de bajar a comer. Harry se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se pasó la mano por el pelo, tratando de peinarlo un poco mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Se sentó al lado de Hermione, que le saludó con una amplia sonrisa. Ni Lupin ni Dumbledore estuvieron presentes durante la comida.

Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron la tarde en el salón de la casa, hablando. Un par de veces Ron sacó el tema de Voldemort y la Orden pero Hermione le había cortado rápidamente en ambas ocasiones cambiando de tema. Harry se sentía agradecido por ello y al mismo tiempo un poco sorprendido: estaba seguro de que Hermione tendría al menos tantas ganas como Ron de comentar todo lo sucedido pero aún así fue lo bastante sensible como para pensar lo mucho que podría incomodarle a él.

Casi sin darse cuenta la tarde había ido cayendo. Estaban los tres sentados en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá. Hermione, situada entre los dos chicos, leía en voz alta los párrafos más divertidos de una revista muggle para chicas. Harry jugueteaba con la alfombra retorciendo los hilos entre sus dedos; estaba ya muy gastada pero aún así al mirarla algo se encendió en su mente. Se concentró tratando de averiguar qué era lo que le había recordado pero Hermione, al ver que no se reía con ellos, se giró hacia él.

¡Harry, despierta! – dijo chasqueando los dedos ante la pensativa cara del chico, que rápidamente volvió la vista hacia ella. Los ojos castaños de Hermione le sonreían y no pudo por menos que corresponder.

Ya llevaban rato acostados cuando Harry escuchó el sonido de la puerta, igual que había ocurrido el día anterior. Esta vez, recordando su charla con Lupin, no se levantó de la cama a pesar de que la inquietud hacía que su estómago subiese y bajase sin cesar. Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa y al final debió conseguirlo porque se durmió venciendo la tentación de levantarse a escuchar.

Así transcurrió una larga semana, en la que no tuvo noticias Dumbledore pero en la que, noche tras noche, escuchó a alguien llegar a la casa de madrugada para susurrar largamente con otra persona en el piso de abajo.

Si no hubiera sido por Ron y Hermione, que le mantenían ocupado y entretenido, Harry sospechaba que no hubiera soportado el encierro en Grimmauld Place.

A la octava noche Harry escuchó, ya casi sin darle importancia, la puerta de la casa y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de empujarse al sueño. Pero esta vez unos pasos amortiguados subieron las escaleras y se detuvieron ante su habitación. Se incorporó al oír el leve quejido de la puerta al abrirse y entonces pudo ver a Lupin, que le hizo un gesto silencioso indicándole que le acompañase.


End file.
